


Asportation

by sara_bocchan (LittleSara)



Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BirFlash, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSara/pseuds/sara_bocchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BirdFlash - Rating just to be safe - inspired by the prompt: "Someone keeps stealing my doormat AU" (it's not AU though...xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asportation

Dick stood in front of the door to his apartment - the key already held up - when he noticed something was off. He couldn't quite put it and continued to unlock the door. Then it hit him, or well, more like entirely confused him.

Why was his doormat missing?

He had been deep in thought about patrols for tonight and most recent missions as he approached his apartment. Working a lot lately and barely sleeping he obviously wasn't all that focused on his surroundings. Else Dick would have noticed the missing doormat sooner – he was sure about that.

Still he should have noticed _that_ way sooner. He really had to catch some sleep before patrol. He couldn't get that unfocused while being out there.

Dick stepped into his apartment and shook his head slightly annoyed. He didn't want to bother thinking any further about the stupid doormat though. It was an ugly one anyway. He would just get a new one.

  


When he got home a few days later - a new doormat under his arm - the old one was back to his utter surprise.

He was sure someone had stolen it, but why would they bring it back after a few days? That made no sense at all. Expect…

He inspected the doormat, in case someone had prepped it with some kind of weapon or tracker or whatever...urg he started to sound like Batman. Seriously, who would trap a doormat? A frigging _doormat_?

Of course there was nothing wrong.

He shook his head and took the new - now useless - doormat inside. Maybe he would need it sooner or later. He had a vague premonition this wasn't over yet.

  


Dick was right. Just the next day his doormat was missing again. He simply replaced it with the new one - not without adding a tracker though.

He was sure by now someone was just pulling a stupid prank on him. He already had a few people in mind that could be behind this. No foes of him, no. They didn't know his secret ID and if they would, they wouldn't waste it on such a lame prank. Dick knew one of his friends must be behind this.

And soon he would find out who exactly.

What he didn't know though: Why did they suddenly think it was funny to 'steal' his doormat? Dick couldn't think of any reasonable explanation.

But he had more important things on his mind. He had to focus on JL business and upcoming patrols. He would get his answers sooner or later nevertheless.

  


It was rather sooner – just the same evening to be certain.

Dick just got ready to go out for patrol all suited up as Nightwing. He was about to climb out of his bedroom window onto the fire escape when he noticed something odd.

He actually blinked a few times in confusion. His old doormat was sitting there – right below his window – on the fire escape platform.

What. The. Hell?

"I thought it fits way better out here."

Dick actually was startled for a second. He hadn't expected someone to be around. Not to mention someone to suddenly talk.

"Since, you know, you use this exit way more frequently than your actual door." Wally dropped down before him, grinning at him cheekily.

Dick just scowled at him in return.

So it had been Wally who pulled this stupid prank. He had expected a friend to be behind this but frankly he didn't expect Wally. And he didn't expect this to be more than a prank.

The message was annoyingly obvious though.

And knowing his friend he wouldn't just let him get away and go on patrol as planned.

Still he climbed out onto the fire escape all the way and gave Wally another angry look as he picked the doormat up to throw it back inside.

"So?"

Wally sighed overly desperately in return and shook his head slightly. They looked sternly at each other for another moment, neither of them willing to give in. Then the ginger's gaze eased and he smiled hopefully at his friend.

He turned slightly and picked up two pizza boxes and a six-pack from the stairs.

"Just one night off, okay? For the old days?"

Dick glared at the offered pizza and beer.

He hadn't noticed those either. Not even the strong smell of pizza – and god, it smelled so good! He hadn't had pizza in months.

Maybe one evening off wouldn't be that bad…? And it had been ages since Wally and he had last spent a movie night or _any_ alone time together.

But his city counted on him. He had his duties and…damn this pizza smelled way too good. And knowing Wally he bought his favorite one, too.

He closed his eyes for a short moment to evaluate his options. Going out and doing his job – probably wasting a good time with his best friend – or staying home and, well, having a good time.

Heck, he _knew_ he was pushing his limits lately. It wouldn't hurt to just skip one night.

"Fine" He huffed and turned to climb back inside. Only barely he saw Wally's face light up in a bright smile. Dick couldn't help the small grin forming on his own face.

Wally followed him inside and closed the window humming happily.

Dick took off his mask and turned to look at the ginger.

"I'll just change into something more comfortable, you can pick a movie or something…"

The other nodded eagerly in return and left for the living room quickly, talking on loudly about some movie he really wanted to watch or something. Dick only listened halfheartedly and hurried to take off his uniform.

  


When he entered the living room Wally sat on the couch and had Dick's laptop on his knees. He looked up shortly and smiled at him before dropping his gaze again.

"You never change your password, do you?"

Dick sat down next to him with crossed arms and looked at the laptop screen. Wally had been looking for a movie to watch and judging by all the separate tabs opened, he had quite a few options to choose from.

"Why should I? You are the only one who knows it anyway."

Wally chuckled lightly in return. He handed the PC over to Dick and opened two beers.

"What would you like to watch?"

Dick hummed idly while going through the list. Wally really had pulled up a lot of different movies – older and newer ones. The ebony couldn't care less about whatever they watched though. He wouldn't skip a patrol just for a stupid movie.

"I don't care, choose whatever you want," he replied and put the laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

Wally offered him one of the bottles. Dick took it and smiling at each other they clunk their bottles before taking a sip.

"Alright, Star Wars it is then!" The ginger reached for the laptop and switched to the right tab before getting up and connecting it to the TV. Within seconds he was back on the couch a slice of pizza in one hand, the beer in the other.

Dick grabbed some pizza himself and slumped down into a more comfortable position.

He neither focused much on eating nor the movie though. He knew something was up from the moment Wally showed up on his fire escape. They hadn't talked much lately so he had no idea what exactly was going on, but he could tell something was off by the way Wally showed up and acted right now. That constant smile was way too faked. He chose a movie both knew – he wanted to talk, not focus on watching TV. And – most obviously – he brought beer. The ginger never drank because it didn't affect him anyway.

Dick didn't want to push his friend to talk, however. He rather waited for him to speak up on his own.

  


In the end he fell asleep halfway through the first movie. He didn't intend to just drift off, but his body had been longing to just get one full night of sleep and being with his best friend made him feel so relaxed. He simply couldn't keep his eyes opened.

Only absently he noticed his head falling on Wally's shoulder and the other putting his arm around Dick's shoulder in return.

  


He woke up to the credits, blinking in confusion a few times. Somehow he had ended up halfway lying on top of Wally, who had lain down on his back – one arm still loosely around the ebony's shoulders, the other hand played with an empty beer bottle on the floor, absentmindedly.

If Dick had been sure something was off before, he couldn't get any more assured right now.

The last time Wally had acted that cuddly around him was years ago. They were still kids, barely teenagers and neither cared about hugging and stuff. They were best friends after all. But the moment he had his first girlfriend Wally got more distant.

Dick never bothered pointing it out – it was just normal after all. Not that he didn't miss it! But he knew it wasn't normal for two guys to be that close anyway. It was simply easier to act as if he didn't mind.

It made him worry highly about Wally's current attitude nonetheless.

Slowly he lifted his head to look at his friend. He must have noticed to movement for sure but didn't look away from the TV. He stopped playing with the bottle though.

"Wally…?" he quietly asked. The other just hugged him a bit closer and shook his head once.

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes. Dick kept staring at his friend while the other didn't move his gaze from the TV.

Finally Dick decided to sit up properly, not moving his gaze from Wally the slightest bit.

The temptation to just _ask_ what was up was so high. But he knew he wouldn't get a reply that way.

He stood up instead and walked into his kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he still watched Wally, but he didn't seem to have moved at all - yet.

Dick opened the fridge and pulled out a rather large box of ice cream. Then he grabbed two spoons and walked back over to the couch.

The ginger was still lying on his back, but looked up at him questioningly.

Dick smiled at him.

"Ice Cream?"

Wally chuckled shortly in return and hid his face in his hands for a brief second. Then he sat up and made room for the ebony to sit down as well.

"Why do you always know, seriously?"

Dick just shrugged his shoulders and sat down offering the other a spoon.

"That's what best pals are for, right?"

He blinked at him in return – obviously remembering when he had said the exact same words to Dick – and smiled. Taking a spoonful of ice cream he turned for the laptop to start the next movie.

"Though … you are more than just a 'best pal'. Always have been, actually."

Dick was startled for a moment. Wally hadn't turned back to look at him, but the faint blush on his cheeks was speaking volumes. He gulped nervously.

"You too," he quietly replied and focused on picking his spoon through the ice cream instead. Surely his cheeks were aflame by now, too.

He hadn't expected this evening to turn out like this. Heck, he never expected Wally would confess his feelings for him _at all_.

Dick always had had his suspicions – it wasn't that hard to get honestly. But Wally had been so focused on making everyone think he only liked girls that he decided to better not confront him about it. It hadn't been an easy decision, not even remotely close to easy. The ebony never wanted to risk their friendship however. And the risk of Wally denying his feelings and never talking to him again was way too high.

So he kept quiet and tried to hide his own feelings.

It got easier over the years. Both had their fair amount of relationships. Both had liked other people. He never stopped to see Wally has "the one" but he was happy as long as they were at least best friends. That's all he ever dared to hope for: Staying best friends as long as possible.

They kept glancing at each other for split seconds – neither of them daring to fully look at the other. Both didn't know what to do with this sudden confession and the fact they now knew for sure their feelings were mutual.

Carefully Wally leaned back into the coach as the next movie started to play and oh so slowly he started to move closer to Dick. The ebony in return put the ice cream box onto the coffee table and finally dared to fully look at his friend.

Wally looked back at him – and suddenly it was impossible to look away.

Slowly Dick reached for Wally's hand and took the spoon from his fingers. Without looking at what he was doing he dropped it at the table next to the ice cream and then went for Wally's hand again – this time keeping them connected, slowly entwining their fingers.

"Is that what you stole my doormat for? To tell me you like me? Tss, _very_ romantic," he teased and chuckled lightly - more to hide his embarrassment than from actual amusement.

Wally relaxed a bit more and laughed as well.

"No! That was really just because you were working too much…and because I tried to visit you a few times and you never were home and yeeeah." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and looked very apologetically.

Dick shook his head shortly, still not sure what to make of this sudden development.

"Just, don't dare to steal my doormat again." Slowly he leaned back into the coach too – more to get closer to the ginger than anything else.

"Why? I thought it is ugly anyway?" he asked back smirking slightly. His eyes still showed how unsure, almost vulnerable, he was. But it was too late to back off now. Not that either of them wanted to.

"Yeah, it is. But it was a present form someone really important," Dick replied and noticed just how close their faces were already. Their noses almost touched, he could feel the other's breath on his face and Wally's hand carefully toughed his shoulder and slowly moved up to his neck.

"Oh, really? From whom?" Their noses actually touched now and shortly he switched his gaze downwards. When he looked back up into those deep green eyes all uncertainty seemed to be gone from them. He had to hold his breath for a moment. Never before Wally had looked at him like that. It felt truly _over_ whelming.

"My boyfriend," he breathed out in a mere whisper, getting more and more confident about this.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" was the short reply and although he couldn't see it, he could just _hear_ the smirk in Wally's voice. Only now he noticed he was smiling widely himself.

"Pretty sure I have one now." Dick finally leaned in completely and Wally did the same. It was slightly weird to finally kiss, after all this time, but mainly because he still wasn't sure if this was really happening or just an awkwardly realistic dream. The longer the kiss held, the better it felt though.

"Yeah. You certainly do." Wally replied shortly between two kisses, barely moving away from the other's face.

If possible Dick's smile widened and closing his eyes completely he pressed their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, it took me ages to somewhat finish this story! x_x  
> I started writing this like 3 months ago, but I rarely had this idea about Wally 'stealing' the doormat to go all "you work too much dude" on Dick. I had no idea how to continue on from this point and so I waited...and waited...and I just finally wanted to finish and upload it (because I really like this general idea ;w; ) so I went with writing whatever came to my mind first...and suddenly there was so much drama going on and gods. D: those dorks!  
> But I think I saved it and (hopefully) was able to put an satisfying end to this story. :3  
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
